


The Legendary Catch

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Series: Caleb [14]
Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Anthropomorphic Pokemon, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Anthro Cresselia TF oneshot.
Series: Caleb [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755706





	The Legendary Catch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelatiosmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thelatiosmaster).



Luca standing in front of the forest. Looking down at his map, he saw that this was indeed the correct place. Fullmoon Island, where the legendary Cresselia is said to be. Luca didn't even care about capturing, but now being finally able to take a picture of _the_ legendary Cresselia... Looking back at the map, he traversed into the forest.   
  
The golden-blonde walked on the path, through parts and bits of the giant forest. He dodged the tree stumps and tall grass and continued on the path. Keeping his eyes on the map, Luca keeps walking in a straight path. "Hu-lu-lu-lu..." a faint cry could be heard, echoing. Luca stops what he's doing and listens again. "Hu-lu-lu..." That sound... That was of Cresselia! It had to have been! Searching for the source of the sound, Luca ran off-road and started wildly searching for the sight of a Cresselia. Eventually, he had found an open area. Crouching down to sneak, Luca grabs out his camera and silently walks, cursing every time a leaf broke. Once he got to a bush where he could take cover, he did so. Peeking over the bush, scanning the treeless area for any signs of Cresselia, he...surprisingly couldn't find any. Confused, he stands up, to get a better view. That's odd, he knew he heard her cry... Quietly walking into the middle of the circular area, he looked around for any sign of the wondrous Pokemon and didn't find her...  
  
Hearing another rattle in the bushes, Luca freezes in place, careful to scare it away. He looks around and finds... Someone behind him. Before Luca's even able to say a word, the figure in the trench coat and hat revealed that he had a filled syringe. Quickly jabbing the needle into Luca, Luca swears in agony and falls to the ground, paralyzed in her arms and legs looking up at the mysterious character gazing down at her. Even then, getting a good view of the sun while it's setting, she _still_ couldn't see his fade, the shade from the hat was still protecting it.  
  
"Do not fret, little one. This is all a part of the plan..." Luca hears. The man raising a test tube, filled with another liquid, forcing it down his throat. Lastly, he pulls out a while, plastic grenade out of his trench coat. Dropping it, a pink smoke burst out of the smoke grenade, leaving Luca no choice but to succumb to the last supposed test. Luca supposed the mysterious figure had already put on a gas mask before this.  
  
"Plan, what plan?!" Luca yells, before choking on the smoke and feeling quite odd.  
  
Luca could feel the first of the changes occurring. His hair slowly retreats upward, until his skin completely envelopes his head. His forehead starts pushing out an orb, causing an immense headache, making Luca latch onto his forehead, as the orb grows larger and larger, revealing itself to be a sky blue crystal. The top of his skull stretches upward, growing to an impressive height making something almost of a sickle as the sides of his skulls stretch downward. Luca looks in terror as the new skin overtaking the bones grow a yellowish-white color, and his cheeks start turning the same color. His lips disavowed themselves into his mouth, leaving only a black line where his mouth is. His nose spans outward, becoming a part of a muzzle for the mouth, while the nostrils are covered up by the skin. A triangle of a darker purple grew on his cheeks on top. His eyes widen, as his eyelashes become much longer, and the color of his eyes turns from a light-brown to a shade of blue.  
  
His body is next: he moans as his Adam's apple disappears, and he moans uncomfortably as he looks down and sees his black graphic-less T-shirt violently ripping apart at his chest region. What is left are two gigantic orbs, each having to be the size of a basketball, hanging from his chest. Cupping his hands around them, they felt almost metallic, but they were still very squishy. He had just grown a very large pair of breasts. His shoulders became a dark purple as the change of skin color continued down his arm. His forearms turn to a bright sky-blue, although it wasn't as translucent as the crystal. He felt the bones of his index fingers and his pinkies conjoining to his middle finger and ring finger, respectively, and Luca felt his, or her, hands turn to metal.  
  
His stomach sucks itself in, giving Luca an hourglass body, as the front of the stomach fades to the white-yellow, and the back darkens to the purple. His blue jeans shred apart as his hips widen dramatically, and the last of his manhood sucks itself in. As the new female looks down and behind her, she sees her rear growing larger. Embarrassed, and rightly so, she tried covering it, but more of it kept growing. She eventually had Her legs were next, with her thighs widening, and they turned to the same darker shade of alloy. The bones of her pinkie toes and middle toes literally retracted inward as she screamed in pain while the muscles of her reaming grew to make 3-digit paws for her to stand on, essentially clawing through her socks, but still keeping her black shoes intact, and support such weight.   
  
Lastly, three rings formed around her, two of the sky-blue rings attaching to her hands, while the last ring, a mix of a dark baby blue, a lighter shade, and a lavender, surrounded her back.  
  
"Where...where are you going?" Luca asked the mysterious man, as he was packing everything back up in his trench coat.  
  
"...Just know you won't be alone for long. A young, daring, and foolish boy will come to find, and tame, the legendary Cresselia soon enough," the man said, now having a metallic ring to his voice after Luca realized he had a gas mask. He retreats into the woods, leaving Luca stranded in the middle of the forest. Luca was scared, for she didn't know where she was, she didn't know where she would end up, she didn't even know her own body. She shivers, as the sun settles, and out of fear. Curling up into a ball, with her crescent-shaped wings covered some of her body, she burst into tears.   
  
Eventually, she heard a rustle in the bushes. Looking up in horror, Luca stares at the forest surrounding her. Soon after, she sees a young male in a red cap peeking from the bushes, before realizing he startled her. He stands up from the bushes, keeping his hands up, looking directly in awe at Luca. Luca stares in shock back at the boy.   
  
"H-hey...there..." the boy says, edging his hand outward to pet Luca. Luca backs up, uncomfortable with the situation.  
  
"H-Hi..." she mutters. The boy's eyes open as he hears her talk, but he stills leans inward to pet her.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt ya," the boy mumbles to her. Luca stands in place, as his hand approaches her. The hand gently rubs against her forehead.  
  
"S-see? That didn't hurt, did it?" he awkwardly chuckles, whispering.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just...don't like seeing people...around me..." Luca shifts around while responding.  
  
"...How can you even talk?" the boy asks.  
  
"I dunno, maybe telepathy..." Luca mumbles. She looks down, before realizing she can't look at the ground with her giant breasts in the way.  
  
The boy stutters, "W-what happened to you? They had said a legendary Cresselia would appear here, but y- no offense, y-you don't look like any Cresselia I've seen..."  
  
"I used to be like you..." Luca answered, sighing, "But then I was confronted by a man in some sort of trench coat, a-and then he turned me into...this..."   
  
"I'm...sorry," the boy says, petting the side of her body. "What's your name at least? Mine's, uh, Lucas..."  
  
Luca looks at him, before saying, "Mine's Luca."  
  
"Well, what a coincidence, huh?" the boy chuckles, scratching behind his neck. "...Honestly, as sorry as I am for you, I think you do look cute like that..."  
  
"Really?" Luca asks, turning her head over to her. Now Luca was oddly getting interested.  
  
"Heh, well for a Cresselia that stands on two legs you're pretty cute...You know, I'm a Pokemon trainer, so I was hoping we could uh, maybe..."  
  
"Check this place out?" Luca finished.  
  
"S-sure," Lucas answered. The two got up off of the grass, and both turned to the woods. "This is the path I took to get in the forest, so we could take that and get out of here..."  
  
"Sure," Luca said, smiling at him. Lucas looks back up at her, before nodding, and walking with her onto the path.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray, it's been a month after he originally requested it, but it's done! This is probably one of the more provocative ones sine the requester specifically added in that I make the breasts and butt extremely busty. So, I hope you're happy those results at least.  
> Anyways, it's bedtime! See ya!  
> ~GamerStories!


End file.
